Saint Dragons
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Kai and Rei are dating, Kai loves Rei, Rei loves Max, Max loves Tyson, and Tyson loves Kai. But when Tyson's fiancee appears the tables turn and it now becomes the opposite way! [Tyka][MaRa][OCCXOCC]
1. The SD hotel and the group

Tke: ^_^ It's me!  
  
Tyson and Kai: joy...  
  
Tke: o.o ... am I not liked that much??  
  
Tyson: *gasps* I never meant to make you cry tke! I'm very, VERY sorry!  
  
Kai: *growls*  
  
Tke: on with the story!  
  
"blah" –speech  
  
'blah' –thoughts  
  
~ blah ~ -flashbacks and move to certain places.  
  
Chapter 1: The S.D. hotel and the group  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"I don't want you to leave Shaoyran!" An 11-year old Tyson cried, he started running as the train slowly took off.  
  
The boy on the train felt his eyes water, "I don't wanna leave you Ty-chan! Remember Ashiteru! Remember our engagement! I'll come back as soon as possible!"  
  
Tyson stopped, his eyes watered, "I LOVE YOU SHAO-CHAN!!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!" Was all he heard before the train sped off.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Tyson came back to reality, he walked over to his drawers, grabbing a ring and slipped it around his finger, he stared at it before finally breaking down.  
  
"Tyson?" Kai's voice was heard from the other side of the door  
  
"H-hai?" Tyson muttered, slipping the ring back into it's drawer as soon as Kai walked in.  
  
Kai eyed the drawer, debating where or not he should ask, "... I came to tell you that Rei planned a vacation for us, at the S.D. hotel[1]."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Pack and rest up." Was all Kai said before leaving the room. Tyson sighed; Rei was so lucky to be dating Kai that was something he'd only dreamt of.  
  
He looked at the drawer, "Koi, the S.D. hotel, maybe I'll see you there..."  
  
~ The next day at the hotel ~  
  
Kai walked behind everyone, but when he turned he noticed Tyson walking behind him sadly, "Tyson?"  
  
Tyson blushed and looked up, "Nani?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hn." Kai kept walking not hearing Tyson, figuring the boy wanted to be lost in thought.  
  
Tyson on the other hand looked around when he noticed a pair of honey-brown eyes. They seemed to stare into him, Tyson blinked, he held back tears and muttered "Shaoyran..." before walking into the hotel.  
  
~ Inside the hotel ~  
  
Tyson had noticed that his team mates sat in the café, he smiled, leaving his bags with the butlers walked to his friends, "Hi guys!"  
  
Rei looked up from talking with Max, his gaze completely ignored by his boyfriend.  
  
Max looked rather board of Rei's attention, which Tyson knew why. Rei had developed a crush on the boy, except Kai had not said anything was wrong and Rei had gotten hooked. The only question Tyson had was why did Max hang out with him and ignore Rei? Tyson left that thought when Max's voice shot through his thoughts, "Hey Tyson, ever heard of the Saint Dragons[2]?"  
  
Tyson's throat dried, he bit his lip, hoping to make himself look truthful, "No..." he lied.  
  
~ End ~  
  
[1] – S.D. hotel is named after a group in the story; it's in this chapter, look for the initials.  
  
[2] – If you didn't figure out the hotel, it's named after this group. They're my characters so please ask if you want to use them. They named the group after someone, and when you read the next chapter you should find out who. They not only beyblade, but they sing too.  
  
Tke: so... what did ya think??  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Tke: *tears brim up* was it really that bad?!  
  
Tyson: ^_^;; actually, you readers don't get to read what Shaoyran looks like until the next chapter, but if you ask me, he's hot! No wonder I'm engaged to him!  
  
Kai: *glaring at tke* if Ty-koi ends up with that Shaoyran kid at the end-!  
  
Tke: ^_^ no worries, he wont!  
  
Kai: good, there won't be blood on the desk.  
  
Tke: DON'T JACK MY LINES!! I CAN MAKE TYSON DIE! I'VE DONE IT ONCE, ONLY IT'S NOT UP YET!  
  
Kai: *gasps* you wouldn't dare!  
  
Tke; oh would I?!  
  
Tyson: *passes by* hey guys, what-!? *glompped by Kai*  
  
Kai: don't leave me Ty, please don't... *tears form in his eyes*  
  
Tyson: @.@ okay, I won't... *looks at tke* what's wrong with Kai??  
  
Tke: O.o;; I really don't know.  
  
Tyson you should! You're authoress!  
  
Tke: *shrug* please review! Any flames will be used to help in the story I just told Kai about.  
  
Tyson: A STORY!? @_@ WHY ME?! 


	2. He's my fiancee

Tke: I really can't find anything to say...  
  
Tyson: then just start the chapter  
  
Tke: ok. I don't own beyblade but I do own the Saint Dragons and their bit beasts  
  
"blah" –speech  
  
'blah' –thoughts  
  
~ blah ~ -flashbacks and move to certain places.  
  
Chapter 2: He's my fiancé  
  
~ Last chapter ~  
  
Tyson left that thought when Max's voice shot through his thoughts, "Hey Tyson, ever heard of the Saint Dragons?"  
  
Tyson's throat dried, he bit his lip, hoping to make himself look truthful, "No..." he lied  
  
~ this chapter ~  
  
Tyson listened to Max, content to make the kid proud.  
  
"So there's five guys in the Saint Dragon, Kia Hitromi does the guitar, Kira Leon does the other guitar, Michael Lunci does the keyboard, Taka Irenson does the Drums and Shaoyran Kagasani does vocals."  
  
'Should I tell him??' Tyson thought, watching Max go starry-eyed  
  
Tyson sweatdropped suddenly everyone turned as someone scream the Saint Dragons were here! Max fell off his seat as he saw them. Tyson sweatdropped, Kai stared at the crowd and five guys, Rei was just jealousy thinking as he looked at Max.  
  
The first to walk up to the table was a boy with flaming red hair spiked upwards, he had light purple eyes, "Excuse me, you don't mind sharing a table?"  
  
"Ha-." Kai started but then was kicked under the table by Max.  
  
"No! Not at all!" Max smiled, glaring at Kai, who simply glared back.  
  
"My name's Kia Hitromi." He smiled, and noticed the boy who just sat down next to him, "This is Kira Leon." Kira had short black hair and piercing gray eyes, they almost looked like Kai's death kill.  
  
The next sat down, he had blonde hair to his shoulders and stunning blue eyes, "The name's Michael Lunci."  
  
The next sat down, he had short brown hair and blood-red eyes that shimmered, "Ohayo, name's Taka Irenson."  
  
Tyson almost burst out laughing, he rested his head on the table, face downward, his shoulders shaking with giggles.  
  
Then last but not least, Shaoyran Kagasani walked over. He had a long brown braid with mixtures of strawberry red mixed in; he had honey brown eyes, "Wuzz up? I'm Shaoyran Kagasani."  
  
"I'm Max, this is Rei, this is Kenny-!"  
  
That did it. Tyson fell onto Shaoyran's lap as soon as the boy sat down, his laughs were the first things heard.  
  
"What's so funny Tyson?!" Shaoyran hissed, grabbing Tyson's shirt.  
  
"G-gomen nasai, Shao-chan, you guys sounded so funny!"  
  
"I don't think it's funny Ty." Kira stood up, smirking, "Should we reenact your sixth birthday??"  
  
Tyson clutched his heart, pretending to be hurt; the Bladebreakers were just staring there dumbstruck, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"I do agree." Kia smirked, he tried his best to look like Tyson, and it worked so Tyson's twin was born, "Dear Shao-chan, you know it's my birthday today!?"  
  
Shaoyran smirked, "I came here just to give you your present before skool!"  
  
"Really!?" Kia grinned, his eyes starry-eyed, "What is it!?"  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes as Shaoyran grabbed him, "You wanna play pretend, or... help reenact?"  
  
Tyson glared, "Shao-chan, not here!"  
  
Shaoyran simply nodded, "Reenact." Was the last thing he said before he devoured Tyson's lips hungrily.  
  
Max froze; his hero was kissing his crush! Rei was just surprised. Kenny just gasped. As for Kai, he pushed aside the fact he was dating Rei and watched in horror.  
  
Tyson simply bonked Shaoyran over the head, who let go and smiled, "Baka! I told you what I would do the last time you did that!"  
  
Shaoyran smirked, "It was, 'I'll tear you apart, limb from limb starting with your organs.' Now, do you remember my answer?"  
  
Tyson lied, "No." He had gone beat red.  
  
"So you do remember!"  
  
"Urusei."  
  
"It was 'Is that pain, or pleasure?'"  
  
"Baka!" Tyson glared, looking away.  
  
Shaoyran slowly stood up, "And now I've got a question for you."  
  
"Nani?" Tyson blinked, he could feel everyone's gaze one him as Shaoyran went over to his ear. Seconds later Tyson turned red and followed Shaoyran down the hall without one word.  
  
Kira sighed, "Looks like Tyson's gotta put up with Shaoyran for good."  
  
Kai was the first one to recover, "You all know Tyson?"  
  
Kia rolled his eyes, "Know him? We grew up with him!"  
  
"YOU GREW UP TOGETHER?!" Max blurted out.  
  
The boys nodded, "The first time Shaoyran and Tyson kissed, first grade. Shaoyran had told Tyson that he wanted to be married to Tyson."  
  
The Bladebreakers had pure horror written on their faces.  
  
"Ty-chan didn't know what it was, so he agreed, we 'married' them, and during class the new kid tried to make a move on Tyson."  
  
"Ouch." Kenny muttered.  
  
"Oh yes." Michael and Taka agreed, "Shaoyran had grabbed Tyson and kissed him fully on the lips, the teacher fainted."  
  
Michael then smiled, "But it seems the past repeats."  
  
Kai blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Right before Shaoyran left to China, about three years ago... Shao-kun and Ty-chan got engaged."  
  
Kai had gone white, Max soon followed suit, Rei blinked and Kenny sighed.  
  
~ Shaoyran's room ~  
  
Shaoyran pulled out the ring he held onto for three years, he held it out to Tyson, "I told you I still had it, I kept it with me."  
  
Tyson smiled lightly looking at his hand, which now was raised to show Shaoyran his finger. It was a silver band; it was covered in diamonds except for the diamond made of sapphire on the front, Shaoyran's was exactly the same, "I kept it too."  
  
Shaoyran pulled his koibito closer to him, "You haven't left me."  
  
Tyson smiled, leaning his head on his koi's chest, "I wouldn't of, no one can compare to you, you're so cold... yet so caring..."  
  
Shaoyran smiled and looked down, midnight blue met honey brown before their lips pressed together. Shaoyran's tongue ran across Tyson's bottom lip, the boy opened his mouth willingly and his hands moved from Shaoyran's head down to his hands, their fingers entwined.  
  
"Hey guys! Let's go swimming!" Taka called, knocking on the door.  
  
Shaoyran smirked, kissed his koi one last time and answered, "We'll be there in a bit."  
  
Tyson smiled as they heard Taka's footsteps disappear. Shaoyran stood up and grabbed Tyson's hand, pulling the boy upward. Tyson ran to the door, "Tyson!"  
  
Tyson turned and his lips once again met Shaoyran's, "Ahiteru."  
  
Tyson's eyes lit up, he smiled also, "You too."  
  
Shaoyran watched Tyson run down the hall, he had noticed something behind him, "Hey there, and you were?"  
  
The gray eyes shook with hated, "Kai Hitwarti."  
  
Tke: I'm more lost than I normally am. *notices no one is around her* They all left me... NO ONE LIKES ME ANYMORE!!! I'M NOT A GOOD WRITER!! I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT!!! *blinks and smiles sadly* review... I'M NOT!!! 


	3. Tyson's Song and Kai's Planning

Okay, well I really don't have anything to say except for the important notice after this chap, it's about the couples, you decide! So vote for the couples!  
  
~ Last Chapter ~  
  
Tyson turned and his lips once again met Shaoyran's, "Ahiteru." Tyson's eyes lit up, he smiled also, "You too." Shaoyran watched Tyson run down the hall, he had noticed something behind him, "Hey there, and you were?" The gray eyes shook with hated, "Kai Hitwarti."  
  
~ Chapter three: Tyson's song and Kai's planning ~  
  
"Stay away from Tyson." Kai growled. "Why should I?" Shaoyran smirked, looking behind him. "Because he's ours." "The last time I checked his finer, he was mine. The last thing I remember was you holding that cat guy's hand, so you're dating him." "Hn." Kai growled as Shaoyran grabbed a two towels and a pair of swimming trunks, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see my koi half naked." Kai glared daggers as the boy walked away.  
  
~ At the pool ~  
  
Tyson stood there, staring into the water, deep in thought. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and someone's chin on his shoulder, "Are you going in Ty-koi?" Shaoyran whispered huskily in his ear. Tyson smirked slightly, "After you Shao-koi." Shaoyran smiled, noticing Kai's eyes on them, "How about I just have you?" He whispered, starting to nibble his koi's neck. "How about I'll come bug you in the middle of the night?" "Is that a promise?" "Maybe." Shaoyran smirked, "or a surprise?" Tyson smirked, "I love surprises." "Care for our song?" "Which one?" Shaoyran smirked and nodded to Kira who blasted away a CD. The only people who were at the pool were only the Saint Dragons and the Bladebreakers, so they had moved around. Shaoyran smirked, swaying his hips toward Tyson as he walked, ignoring Kai's jealous glares.  
  
Shaoyran: I got chills they're multiplying  
  
And I'm losing control  
  
Cause the power you're supplying  
  
It's Electrifying!  
  
They all smiled, except Kai, not really knowing anything about the song. Suddenly Tyson's grin got wider.  
  
Tyson: You better shape up cause I need a man  
  
And my heart is set on you  
  
You better shape up, you better understand  
  
To my heart I must be true  
  
Max, Kenny, and Rei started to cheer Tyson on and Kai was just shocked the most annoying, stupidest, hottest-.'WHERE THE FUCK DID HOT COME FROM!?'  
  
Both and the other Saint Dragons: You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
The one that I need oh yes indeed  
  
Tyson: If you're filled with affection  
  
You're too shy to convey  
  
Meditate in my direction  
  
Feel your way  
  
Shaoyran: I better shape up, cause you need a man (I need a man)  
  
Tyson:  
  
Who can keep me satisfied  
  
Shaoyran: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove (you better prove)  
  
Tyson: That my faith is justified  
  
Shaoyran: Are you sure?  
  
Both: Yes I'm sure down deep inside  
  
Both and the other Saint Dragons: You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
The one that I need oh yes indeed  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
The one that I need oh yes indeed  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
The one that I need oh yes indeed  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey  
  
The one that I need oh yes indeed  
  
Tyson spaced out on one of the seats, "I haven't sang that in ages." "Wanna do it again?" Shaoyran smirked, wiping some sweat from Tyson's brow. "I'm outta breath!" "How about some mouth to mouth recitation?" Before Tyson could answer their lips met, soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Kai and Max paled, Rei, Kira, Kia, Michael, Taka and Kenny(surprisingly) were cheering them on. "TEN BUCKS ON TYSON! GO TYSON!!" Rei, Taka, and Kenny shouted "AGREED! GO SHAOYRAN!!" Kia, Kira, and Michael yelled, they all slammed their drinks during their cheers. Shaoyran pushed closer to Tyson, Tyson just drew Shaoyran closer, he suddenly placed Shaoyran onto his leg and flipped the boy into the pool, he looked smugly toward the water, "I win." "YEAH!!" "AW MAN!!" Kira, Kia, and Michael all forked over the ten dollars, in which the other three grinned. Tyson relaxed on the chair, watching his fiancée jump out of the pool. "Ty-koi." "Shao-koi." Shaoyran smirked; he walked over and gave Tyson a big hug, "SHAOYRAN!!" Shaoyran smirked, taking off Tyson's shirt for him. Shaoyran, Kai, and Max suddenly gasped, Tyson was perfectly tanned and the four-pack he had made them each grow hungrier. Shaoyran smirked, the undid Tyson's belt, "Come, let's go swimming koi." Tyson growled and threw his book at Shaoyran, who dodged and simply slid the belt from Tyson's pants, "Come on koi." "Shaoyran, I'm really not in the mood-." Shaoyran pressed his lips to Tyson's, then quickly removed Tyson's pants so that the boy was in his swimming trunks, "Gods Tyson, if we weren't here I'd fuck you like there was no tomorrow." Tyson blushed madly, not noticing Max's or Kai's eyes gasping at him, he stood up and shoved Shaoyran back into the pool. Soon after he saw Shaoyran feel in he jumped in himself and swam right to Shaoyran. Shaoyran smirked, he was holding his breath pretty good, Tyson moved closer and pressed their lips together. Shaoyran's hand slid to Tyson's shorts, he grabbed the boy's ass, causing Tyson to arch forward and deepen the kiss. They swam up for air; it was pretty dark down here in the deep end so they were glad no one saw them. Tyson noticed all eyes on them, "What!?" Kira and the other Saint Dragons smirked and started laughing. Kira's eyes were on him, "So what'd you guys do down there?" Tyson simply pushed himself out of the water, Kai and Max sucking in all the air they possibly could, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kia smirked, "Aw. They made out, just like...that one movie about the swimmer and his girlfriend!" "You mean the one were that psycho girl threw his tied down girlfriend into the pool?" "Yeah! That stupid one! If you ask me, that was a stupid movie." "Not as stupid as your face." "HEY!!" Tyson sighed, "Tell Shaoyran I'm going up to my room." "Okay! MY FACE IS BETTER!! IS NOT!!" Tyson walked away, a pair of gray, blue and honey brown eyes watching him. That's when Kira suddenly noticed something in the pool, "Ty-chan!" Tyson turned and walked back, "Hai?" "Does that look familiar?" he pointed to the object. Shaoyran swam over, grabbed the object and turned to his koi, "Forget my three-year-old preset Ty-koi?" Tyson gasped and ran to the pool's side, he dropped his clothes, he reached to Shaoyran who grabbed Tyson's hand and slid the ring back on his finger, "It was your fault Shaoyran." The Bladebreakers walked/swam over to Tyson, even Kai and Max, who looked at the ring sadly. "Wow! It's pretty Tyson!" Rei gushed, he smiled to Tyson, "Was that from his proposal three years ago?" "Yeah! I kept it with me, I have it wherever I go!" Kai paled even further, 'so that's what he was staring at every night!' Max gulped and turned away, "I forgot to do something in my room, I'll catch you guys later..." Everyone agreed, Shaoyran had left to get some things along with clothes, complaining he was hungry. "Kai?" Tyson asked, staring at the boy who sat next to him. "Hai?" Kai glanced at the ring out of the corner of his hand. "Why haven't you left?" "You wanna be alone?" "No! I just was curious..." Silence consumed them until Tyson met Kai's eyes as Kai looked at the ring. Kai turned scarlet and looked away, Tyson blinked sadly, "If it's bugging you that much I can take it off." "No, I just didn't expect you to be the first one engaged, that's all..." Tyson blinked ad smiled slightly, his hand raised over Kai's and he grabbed onto Kai's hand, squeezing it slightly, "I want you to be happy Kai, you're my best friend." Kai looked away, he turned red as he felt Tyson's first finger draw circles on his palm, "You could do something for me Tyson..." Tyson blinked cutely, Kai bit his lip back, "What is it?"  
  
~ End of Chapter three ~  
  
remember! Review and vote for your fav couple! 


	4. So close is only half the battle

TKE: ^_^ AND THE WINNER IS.......  
  
TYKA  
  
MARE  
  
KISHAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: o.o well...that went well...  
  
Kai: *doing some really gay looking victory dance, but looking cute while doing it* OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! I GET TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoyran: *glare and sigh* I only lost by four votes.  
  
Tke: don't worry, since you did loose by only four i'm going to have another TyShao moment.  
  
Kai: NANI?!  
  
Shaoyran: dabajiuka ka?  
  
Tyson: *blinking in his cute little way* oi! Can we start the chapter?  
  
Tke: ^_^ of course!  
  
~ Chapter 4: So close is only half the battle ~  
  
Tyson blinked ad smiled slightly, his hand raised over Kai's and he grabbed onto Kai's hand, squeezing it slightly, "I want you to be happy Kai, you're my best friend."  
  
Kai looked away, he turned red as he felt Tyson's first finger draw circles on his palm, "You could do something for me Tyson..."  
  
Tyson blinked cutely, Kai bit his lip back, "What is it?"  
  
~ Start! ~  
  
"First off." Kai turned to fully face Tyson, "Turn around."  
  
"Which way?" Tyson blinked cutely causing Kai to melt.  
  
"Towards me."  
  
"'k." Tyson did as he was told, a light blush on his face.  
  
"Close your eyes." Kai watched as Tyson slowly did as he was told.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Just stay like that."  
  
Kai took a deep breath and slowly inched toward Tyson, his face grew closer as Tyson's eyebrows raised, "Kai? You aren't gonna wait for more or something, are you?"  
  
"No." Kai mumbled, the two blushed as their breaths met, Tyson almost opened his eyes. Kai on the other hand was having a hard time, he was unsure on how to get through this.  
  
That's when their lips were two inches away, "TYSON?! KAI!? HEY!?"  
  
Kai crashed into the pool from surprise and Tyson's eyes snapped open, Kira came trailing out, "Kira?"  
  
Kai swam up and glared at Kira, who ignored it, "Tyson, Shaoyran says he's gonna get something to eat. He wants to know if you'll go?"  
  
Tyson smiled, he got up and ran off, "I didn't know what time it was!"  
  
Kira smirked and held out a hand to Kai, who 'hn'd and got up and out himself, "You look angry."  
  
Kai didn't say anything, he headed toward the hotel.  
  
"If I help you... you'll help me?"  
  
Kai slowly turned, "What are you babbling about?"  
  
"If I help you get Tyson... you'll help me get Shaoyran? I can also get Rei with Max."  
  
Kai's frown suddenly became a smirk, "You will'n to come to a treaty?"  
  
"We'll each get our way."  
  
~ End ~  
  
Kai: *banging head against wall* WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson and Shaoyran: O.o *Tyson walks over and kisses Kai*  
  
Shaoyran: REVIEW AND GET THIS THING OVER WITH!!!!! *Angry*  
  
Kai: @_@ .............. review.......... 


	5. Pasts and the wrong pie to eat

Tke: to tell the truth, that song in the pool chappy was from the movie Grease!  
  
Tyson: O.o wasn't the movie Grease the latest thing in the Seventies or eighties?  
  
Tke: *nods* I'm not sure, cuz I was only born in 1989, so I'll ask my mom, she was born in 1969.  
  
Kai: * laughs* only a twenty years difference!  
  
Tke: -_-;; what's so weird about that?  
  
Tyson: ^_^ his mom had him when she was 17.  
  
Kai" TTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tke: O.o seriously!? Are you okay Kai?  
  
Kai: . IS THIS BEAT UP ON KAI DAY?!  
  
Tyson: I'll talk with him, tke does NOT own Beyblade or Grease from last two chappies!  
  
~ last chapter ~  
  
If I help you... you'll help me?"  
  
Kai slowly turned, "What are you babbling about?"  
  
"If I help you get Tyson... you'll help me get Shaoyran? I can also get Rei with Max."  
  
Kai's frown suddenly became a smirk, "You will'n to come to a treaty?"  
  
"We'll each get our way."  
  
~ this Chapter ~  
  
Chapter 5: pasts and the wrong Pie to eat  
  
Kai and Kira walked toward Kai's room, they both stepped inside and Kai closed the door behind him, "So, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking along the lines of, I try to get you and Tyson alone at times and you do the same for Shaoyran an I."  
  
Kai nodded, "Works for me, let me take a shower and get some clothes, we'll head to the restaurant."  
  
Kira nodded and sat down on a chair as Kai went into the bathroom.  
  
~ Five minutes later ~  
  
Kai walked out, hair half-dried, in his traditional scarf, leather top with newly added short sleeves and his regular black pants. (if you've seen G- revolution, the third season of Beyblade, then you know what I'm talking about. I haven't seen it, but I have pictures, anyone know where I can see it? -_- ;; besides Japan...)  
  
"I haven't seen that scarf since you first started the Bladebreakers." Kira smirked.  
  
"Nani?!" Kai blinked.  
  
"I watch Beyblade tournaments, to learn new moves are strategies."  
  
"I've got a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How DID you meet Shaoyran? And Tyson?"  
  
Kira smirked, looking toward the floor, "Tyson and Shaoyran knew each other already when I came in, Shaoyran had Bladed against me and I won, Shaoyran wouldn't stop bugging me, saying he wanted to learn every trick I knew... I guess... I got attached to him just as he got attached to my skills."  
  
Kai chuckled, but stopped when Kira smirked toward him, "How did you meet Tyson?"  
  
Kai stopped smirking, "... I was leader of the Bey Sharks."  
  
"THE Bey Sharks!?"  
  
Kai nodded, "I beat Ty in a match and then he came back and we tied in our next match. Then at the world Championships I let him beat me once because it was his birthday and the next round he beat me when I tried my hardest."  
  
Kira's eye widened, "ON HIS BIRTHDAY?! Wicked!"  
  
Kai looked toward Kira, "Shall we go see what our favorite objections are doing?"  
  
"Let's!"  
  
~ Down at the Restaurant ~  
  
Kai and Kira sat down, across from Tyson and Shaoyran, the two seemed to be talking about something 'important' and Shaoyran was feeding Tyson some cherry pie. Neither did like the picture, but it was cherry pie that made it worse. It was clear that Shaoyran wasn't just thinking about Beyblading.  
  
Tyson was the first to acknowledge them, "Hey guys! What took ya so long??"  
  
"I waited for Kai to get some clothes and a shower." Kira answered simply.  
  
Shaoyran put down the fork, "When do we start blading anyways?"  
  
Kira blinked, "Tomorrow Shaoyran."  
  
Shaoyran muttered an 'oh' and looked toward Kai, "What's wrong Hitwarti? Why ya staring at me? Like what ya see? I know Tyson does!"  
  
Kai looked down as Shaoyran winked, "I was thinking about the training we're missing by sitting here, I guess I must have really been deep in thought to look at someone as ugly as you."  
  
Tyson just looked surprised and somewhat angry, Kira the same but Shaoyran was a whole different case. He stood up quickly, letting his chair hit the floor in a clatter and his honey-brown eyes were glaring as badly as Kai's, "WHAT WAS THAT HITWARTI!?!?"  
  
"Shao-koi! Calm down!" Tyson looked over to Kai, "Don't be such a wet blanket Kai."  
  
Kai twitched, he glared at Tyson and stood up walking off, "Why should I, smitsukoi no baka [1]."  
  
Tyson's face twisted, Shaoyran stopped and grabbed onto the boy, letting the midnight blue haired boy cry on his shoulder.  
  
Kira followed Kai, ignoring the stare down Shaoyran gave him as he exited the building. He ran into the parking lot to see Kai walking over to the Black Harley-Davidson the boy owned, "Kai! You're not going to win Tyson's heart like that!"  
  
Kai turned to Kira and Kira gasped as he saw the tears coming from Kai's eyes, "I know Kira... I know..."  
  
~ End Chapter! ~  
  
Tke: O.o I can't believe it! Did I write that?!  
  
Kai: *glaring* you better not have!  
  
Tyson: *off-track* I didn't know Kai owned a Harley!  
  
Shaoyran: -_-;; I have a feeling you'll know later in the story...  
  
Tke: correct Shao-chan! *noticing all the TyKa lovers glaring at her* NO!!!!!! I'M A TYKA LOVER TOO!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE THINGS BETTER!!!!!! 


	6. Getting Back Into The Grove

Tke: I know, I know, it seems like I forgot this… but I was just never in the mood to complete it or anything, but have FAITH!! I WILL!!

Tyson: Cuz you've been too busy with Kingdom Hearts fanfics.

Tke: … yeah… you and Sora are just so CUTE!!

Tyson: and you're listening to the Japanese Kingdom Hearts 2 soundtrack as you write this.

Tke: if I had the beyblade soundtrack, I'd be listening to that

Tyson: **_rolls eyes_** sureeeeeeeeee

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 6:**

**Getting Back Into The Grove**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tyson sniffled, cuddling against his fiancée for comfort, "H-he didn't have to be so MEAN…"

Shaoyran soothingly rubbed Tyson's back, "I know love, I know."

The blunette simply looked up in Shaoyran's honey brown eyes, "Do you think he's just mad or something?"

"Maybe Ty, maybe." Shaoyran lightly kissed Tyson's temple.

Tyson pouted, cuddling closer to his fiancée as they made their way to Tyson's room.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I always seem to pick on him…" Came Kai's answer, smoking the cigarette that Kira had offered him.

Kira chuckled, taking a puff of his own cigarette; "Shaoyran did the same thing to me."

"Yet you still love him."

"That I do."

Kai rubbed his temples, taking another drag of the thin, white, burning material before throwing it to the ground and snuffing it out with the front of his shoe.

Kira took a long drag before doing the same, "I may love Shaoyran a lot, but Tyson is still like a younger brother to me, I have to be careful, ya know?"

"Not as much as me." Kai sighed, both boys heading back towards the hotel.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It had been morning when Tyson felt the cold clinking of something _metal_ touching his skin. He awoke and stared with deep blue eyes down in horror at his body.

He was shirtless, in his boxers, and a knife lay carefully on his stomach, Tyson gulped.

"SHAOYRAN!!!"

Shaoyran pouted, walking in the room, "You promised to show me Dragoon's power."

Within an instant the knife glew blue, rose into thin air, and came towards Shaoyran. It came so fast that Shaoyran barely had a second to move before it lodged itself in the wall were his head had just been.

"Okay, okay, so you showed me."

Tyson smiled sweetly, stretching, "Try that again and you're dead."

Shaoyran gave a sweet, innocent looking smile, "Would I try something like that with you?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, pulling out his usual jeans, yellow shirt, and red vest for the day.

Shaoyran began to pull Tyson away from the clothes, "No, no, no. Just because we separated for a while doesn't mean you have to continue to use the same bad taste in clothes!"

Tyson pouted, "I LIKE these clothes, thank you!"

Shaoyran stuck his tongue out, "Too bad, your lord and master decides."

Tyson sighed, watching his lover throw random articles of clothing out of the closet.

Would Shaoyran still like his taste after he'd seen his entire closet??

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Afternoon found Rei and Max waiting in the café for their friends. Max seemed to be swirling his sundae around, looking rather defeated, and Rei couldn't think of anything to say to make the blonde feel better.

"I always had a crush on Tyson, ya know?" Max whispered, Rei's heart crashing to the floor.

"It's good to have those feelings Maxie."

"But now I've realized… Tyson has no way of liking me that way, he has Shaoyran."

"And Kai."

Max blinked, "Kai?"

Rei nodded, "The only reason Kai and I got together was because we were used to sharing problems, and although he crushed on me, I didn't crush on him."

"But what does that have to do with—?"

"It's obvious Kai likes Tyson too, from the way he looks at Shaoyran and Tyson." Rei gave a smile, his eyes closing, "I'm glad Kai goes after someone he loves."

Max didn't say a thing, swirling his spoon around again. He didn't have a chance with Shaoyran, so what made him think he could even hold a _candle_ to Kai?

"I'm gonna try to get them together." Rei said suddenly, eyes flashing, "I know Tyson used to like Kai in that way, but Kai was oblivious to it."

Max finished his ice cream soup—a.k.a. the sundae—and flashed a weak smile, "Can I help?"

Rei smiled, "Sure, now here's what we do—."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"This gay porno sucks."

Shaoyran continued to flip through the channels absent-mindedly. Tyson sat on the couch, blushing as he felt Shaoyran's arm sneak around his waist. Kira had been watching the porno with interest (Tyson had secretly told Kai that Kira randomly enjoyed watching porno because the story lines were always more fucked up then the actual actors). And Kai was sitting next to Tyson, trying his hardest not to grab Tyson's hand, which sat less than an inch away from his own.

"This shit sucks." Kira pouted, simply angry at the cheesy porn. So far the main actor had met his best friend's college roommate and slept with him. He'd gone from 'straight' to 'gay' as soon as he saw the roommate's six-pack. Then his best friend came in and it started a really random yet corny threesome.

'_DISNEY could do better than THIS, dammit!!_' Kira hissed to himself in his mind.

Shaoyran, as if knowing what Kira was thinking, glanced over to him, "How do you know they could do better?"

Tyson held down a chuckle as the next porno started, listening to the two boys bickering over the TV. Why did Kira pay for the porno channel in Shaoyran's room anyways??

Not like it mattered, Shaoyran was always saying he picked little things up from here and there when he wrote to Tyson in letters.

Kai simply rolled his eyes, his foot shaking slightly, "You two are annoying."

Shaoyran and Kira stopped their bickering to glare at him.

Tyson laughed, clutching Kai's shoulder, "Kai's right, let's just watch this cheesy, three-second plot made, porn."

Shaoyran nearly had a nosebleed from his indecent thoughts and Kira rolled his eyes.

Kai was blushing for the fact that Tyson's hand still grasped his shoulder.

They'd gone back to watching the porno of a guy with a secret ice cream fetish and the two guys in love with him peaking into his house window and seeing his rather… colorful acts.

"This plot line sucks."

"SHUT UP KIRA!!"

Tyson laughed and Kai sighed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

There was some very happy chatting around the dinner table that night, last night's events seemingly forgotten.

Kai and Kira knew they would have to go and take action, but they weren't sure of when.

For now, it'd have to wait for more planning.

They watched as Shaoyran procceded to feed Tyson a french fry.

They just needed time.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: sorry about the porno… it just… my friend was going on an hour long speech about some cheesy porno she saw about gay guys that would stand there in a line and simply suck each other off or something, I wasn't really listening.

Tyson: **_bright red_**

Tke: so we got into topic of gay porn when I asked her how much she watched. I'm going to her for all my porno needs. (Not that I have any, mind you, I don't think I'd touch it with a ten foot poll)

Tyson: I can't believe you got ONTO that subject.

Tke: weird…. I know…

Tyson: **_completely and utterly red_**

Tke: yay… well… um… welcome back plushies… PLUSHIE KIRAS THAT HAVE A CORD SAYING 'THIS PORNO SUCKS', 'THIS PORNO IS CHEESY', AND A FEW OTHER ONES!!

Tyson: …

Tke: XD GET YOURS TODAY!!


End file.
